<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommate by alicecchu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559521">Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecchu/pseuds/alicecchu'>alicecchu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecchu/pseuds/alicecchu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汐恩是一个刚出道不久的新人，已经很久没和亲人团聚，辛苦了几个月，终于可以回家，万万没想到那个本来很黏人的小妹竟然不是很热情欢迎自己，整天在看手机。</p><p>汐恩还发现小妹手机壳里放的小卡也不是自己的。</p><p>“你手机壳上面的小卡是哪个爱豆？”</p><p>“这是我们学校高中部的学长，现在还没出道，不过听说已经签了事务所。”</p><p>“学长？你暗恋他？”小妹也到了想谈恋爱的年纪？</p><p>“不是啦，只是崇拜，学校很多人都喜欢他，他不属于任何人，是属于大家的！”</p><p>“你是女友粉吧？”明明很喜欢还不承认！</p><p>“是妹妹粉，他是那种只可远观的类型，你有机会见到他就知道了，我相信你也会喜欢他的！”</p><p>“你才是我的妹妹粉吧？”</p><p>“是妹妹，但不是粉，哈哈！”哥哥好自恋，总认为大家都喜欢他。</p><p>“这个人有什么好的？让我看看！”</p><p>好不容易抢到了小妹的手机，汐恩终于看清楚上面的人，圆圆的大眼睛，圆圆的小脸，皮肤很白，是很干净的脸，还有种熟悉感。</p><p>晚上入睡前，汐恩才想起两年前曾在学校见过那个人。那时候正打算退学去韩国当练习生，由于家人强烈反对，搞得很不愉快，每次放学经过音乐室总会听到有人在弹钢琴，听完以后心情就会平静下来，有几次想去认识那个人，但又不想打扰人家，而且没多久就去韩国了，也渐渐忘记了这回事。想不到小妹会喜欢这个人。</p><p>……</p><p>跟家人短暂团聚以后，汐恩又回到东京的公司，这次收到了有新室友的通知。本来公司提供的宿舍就是两人一个寝室，原本的室友因为退出团队才离开了，就剩下汐恩一个人住，倒是自由自在，他还把自己的衣物也放到原室友的衣柜里。现在突然有新室友，只好把衣服都收回来，还打扫了一下房间，希望给新室友一个好印象。</p><p>第二天晚上，有人在敲门，汐恩以为是新室友到了，一打开门却是那个很啰嗦的经纪人，跟他交代了一堆要注意的问题，搞得好像上次那个室友离开是因为汐恩不好相处的样子，让汐恩很讨厌！</p><p>过了一会，又有人敲门了，汐恩以为又是经纪人，一打开门就说，“你怎么又来了？”</p><p>“额？请问您是鹤房汐恩前辈吗？我是刚来公司的新人北川玲叶，请多指教！”前辈好像不太喜欢自己啊！</p><p>眼前的人竟然是小妹小卡上的人，那个弹钢琴的学弟，好像跟两年前没有多大变化。</p><p>“我们年纪没差很多，我出道也没多久，就不用叫前辈了，听着怪怪的，叫我汐恩就好了。”</p><p>“好的，汐恩前辈。”</p><p>……</p><p>经过了一段时间的相处，两人有种相逢恨晚的感觉，虽然性格不同，但意外地合拍，玲叶也没再叫汐恩前辈了。汐恩发现玲叶跟想象中不太一样，本来以为他是那种安静乖巧的孩子，可是意外发现他是个话痨，特别是到了晚上，一旦聊起来真的可以整晚不睡觉那种，幸好汐恩是一沾床就睡着的人，并没有受到影响。玲叶特别怕露，夏天都至少穿两件衣服，每次换衣服都要在洗手间里。还有，他心情不好就喜欢乱花钱买东西，汐恩总会忍不住说他，后来也改善了不少，但又开始买汐恩的同款。</p><p>“玲叶，你怎么最近买了那么多我的同款？”</p><p>“因为我喜欢你啊！”</p><p>“啊？但我不喜欢男的！”玲叶的话吓了汐恩一跳，BL剧也不是没看过，但现实中还真没遇见过。如果让小妹知道了，她不知该羡慕还是嫉妒自己。</p><p>“汐恩，你误会了！我不是那个意思，我只是把你当作爱豆，不是那种喜欢！”</p><p>“那你是男友粉吗？”</p><p>“是弟弟粉，你放心，我也不喜欢男的！”</p><p>“我发现你跟我小妹真是天生一对！”</p><p>“哦？你还有妹妹啊？长得好看吗？”</p><p>“当然好看！但比不上我。”远方的小妹打了一个喷嚏。</p><p>……</p><p>汐恩的团队有新团综，要到别的城市拍摄一个月外景，所以有一个月见不到玲叶。他发现自己特别想念玲叶，一有时间就给玲叶发信息，虽然明知道他也在忙，但看不到回复就不开心，就连队友都忍不住笑他，“汐恩，你交女朋友了吧？整天看着手机，也太黏人了。”</p><p>“我没有女朋友，只是普通朋友而已！”</p><p>“哦？看来人家还没答应你，这样死缠烂打不行的。你试试先不联系几天，对方会不会联系你吧。”</p><p>“如果不联系呢？”</p><p>“那就是别人根本对你没兴趣，你就死心吧。”</p><p>汐恩心想：玲叶是自己的粉丝，怎么可能对自己没兴趣，如果不主动联系，他肯定也会找自己的。</p><p>于是，汐恩后来一个星期都没有主动找过玲叶，而玲叶也没找他，ins有更新内容，但都与自己无关，不是训练就是跟好朋友聚会，根本一点都不想念自己！但他转念一想，他们俩又不是情侣，完全没必要频繁联系，也没立场怪玲叶，逐渐就放下了这件事。</p><p>……</p><p>一个月后，总算完成了团综的拍摄，汐恩回到了公司宿舍。刚好玲叶在敲着电脑键盘，有种弹钢琴的错觉。</p><p>“我回来了！你在剪视频？”</p><p>“欢迎回来！视频差不多剪完了，这是送给你的礼物哦。”</p><p>“是应援视频？你也会搞这种啊？”想不到玲叶上次说是自己的粉丝并不是随口说说，还会搞视频，一回来就收到这个礼物真的很开心。</p><p>“搞好了！你看看！”</p><p>汐恩看了一下，这个视频做得很用心，从他出道前参加比赛到出道后的片段都有，还配了介绍的字幕，背景音乐是玲叶之前在学校经常弹的那首歌，让他又想起了两年前初见玲叶的时候，他总是穿着干净的白衬衫坐在钢琴前，一边弹琴一边若有所思的样子。</p><p>“玲叶，谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢！另外，有个问题一直想问你，为什么现在没有弹钢琴了？”</p><p>“本来我就不是很喜欢弹钢琴，都是家人逼着我学的。”</p><p>“好可惜！我两年前见过你，当时你就在学校的音乐室弹钢琴，每次听到你的琴声后心情都会好很多，我还想再看你弹。”想不到玲叶并不喜欢弹钢琴，怪不得那时候总觉得他有点忧郁，当艺人后开朗了很多。</p><p>“以后有机会我再弹给你听吧。对了，汐恩，你明天有时间吗？我想你陪我去一个地方。”</p><p>“明天放假，当然可以啊。”</p><p>……</p><p>睡到半夜，汐恩突然被玲叶叫醒，还以为发生了什么事，原来昨天说去一个地方就是去山顶看日出！</p><p>到达山顶以后，其实汐恩还是很困，但只能无奈的等。“玲叶，今天怎么突然那么浪漫要看日出？我还真没试过这种事。”</p><p>“我也没试过啊，所以才试试呗。”</p><p>“好吧。”好无聊又好困，原来电视剧里的浪漫情节都是骗人的，以后再也不来了！</p><p>“汐恩，你看！太阳出来了！”玲叶满脸兴奋的样子，还拿出手机拍了很多照片。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”好困，终于可以回去睡觉了。</p><p>汐恩突然听到旁边有拍照的声音，原来玲叶正在拍自己，“汐恩，你刚才的样子好可爱，我拍下来了，我们也拍几张合照吧。”</p><p>拍了几张合照以后，汐恩正想开口说要回去，却突然听到玲叶说，“汐恩，我喜欢你！想和你永远在一起的那种喜欢，不是对爱豆的喜欢。”</p><p>汐恩一时之间不知该怎么回应，气氛有点尴尬。“额？我不知道该说什么，但两个男人有可能在一起吗？”</p><p>“我也不知道。但我是真的喜欢你，我是为了你才来东京的，如果你不能接受，我就要离开了。”</p><p>看到玲叶一脸快要哭出来的样子，汐恩马上说，“请不要离开，你们团快要出道了，现在离开也太可惜了，以后我会试着接受你，再给我一点时间吧。”</p><p>“我不想再等了！”</p><p>“不用等，现在就答应你，当你的男朋友，可以了吧？”</p><p>“不可以！我才不要呢！哈哈哈哈！汐恩，愚人节快乐！”</p><p>“？？你竟然骗我！！我以后也不会再理你了！！”</p><p>“不要生气嘛！”</p><p>……</p><p>后来，汐恩当然也没怎么生气。</p><p> </p><p>又过了两个月，汐恩发现玲叶多了很多秘密，经常跟别人在line上聊天，跟自己说的话越来越少了，问他是跟什么人聊天，又神神秘秘的。有时候还会偷偷看手机里的照片，问他是什么人的照片又不肯透露，只说是朋友。</p><p>“玲叶，我发现你最近有很多秘密，我们有隔阂了。”</p><p>“没有吧，我只是跟朋友聊天，那些朋友的照片都是丑照，就不好给你看了，你知道我最喜欢你的。”</p><p>“你还是不要又突然告白了，上次被你耍得好惨！还被你录音了！”</p><p>“上次的事很抱歉，你不是说不生气了吗？”</p><p>“不生气了，你不要再耍我就行。”</p><p>“放心吧。一年就只有一个愚人节。”</p><p>“真是被偏爱的总是有恃无恐，以前你多乖啊！”</p><p>……</p><p>后来，汐恩有一周的假期，又回家一趟，发现家里的小妹跟玲叶一样，也是经常跟别人在聊天，但又不肯说是什么人。</p><p>“你年纪太小了，现在谈恋爱不适合吧？”</p><p>“哥，你不会忘记了在我这个年龄时有交过女朋友吧？”</p><p>“那不一样！”</p><p>“男女平等！”</p><p>“不说这个了，你最近跟玲叶哥相处得怎么样了？”</p><p>“你怎么知道我认识他？”小妹消息也太灵通了吧。</p><p>“我跟他本来就认识，我们是同一个社团的。他跟我说你们是室友。”</p><p>“哦，这样啊。我们相处得很好。”</p><p>“那你知道他准备去美国读书吗？”</p><p>“不可能吧！他们那个团都快要出道了，现在走要给违约金的。”</p><p>“违约金对于他来说根本不是问题，美国读书回来后他就可以继承家业，做个霸总了。”</p><p>“他的性格也可以做霸总？”</p><p>“当然可以啊。对了，听到他要离开，你一点都不紧张？”</p><p>“有什么好紧张的？离开了又不是不会回来，我应该尊重他的选择。”</p><p>“你一点都不喜欢他？”</p><p>“当然喜欢，但越是喜欢越要尊重他的选择。”小妹好像什么都知道一样。</p><p>“有些事情你还是不明白，我给你看些东西吧。”小妹打开电脑点开了油管，找到一个已关注账号，一眼看去都是汐恩的应援视频，应该是很忠实的粉丝了。</p><p>小妹点开了最近一个视频，“哥，这个视频你该看过吧？”</p><p>“咦？是玲叶做的视频，我看过，这个油管主是玲叶？竟然做了那么多啊？”看到玲叶为自己做了那么多的视频不感动是假的，不过也很疑惑。</p><p>“他说过自己是我的迷弟，但未免有点夸张吧，怎么可能那么喜欢我？我也是一个出道不久的新人罢了。”汐恩想来想去都觉得不可思议，怎么说玲叶都是他的师弟了，以后发展可能比他还好。</p><p>“因为他很早就喜欢你，但你忘记他了。不过我觉得他只是喜欢你的外表罢了。”</p><p>“肯定不是这样的！”</p><p>……</p><p>汐恩回到宿舍后，刚好玲叶不在，但他的手机还在，正在犹豫要不要偷看一下，玲叶就回来了。</p><p>“想看就看吧，我决定跟你说清楚了。”</p><p>玲叶在手机上输入密码后就递给汐恩，这样汐恩更不好意思看了，于是玲叶干脆打开手机相册，里面绝大部分是汐恩的照片，甚至连小时候的也有，肯定是小妹发给他的。</p><p>“汐恩，其实我们小时候就见过面，只是你已经忘记了。那时候我父亲还是律师，树敌太多，曾经有人绑架我来威胁他，我好不容易逃出来了，刚好在路上遇见了你，你把我带回家躲起来，还帮忙通知我的家人，真的很感谢您！”</p><p>“哦，你就是当年那个小孩啊，变化也太大了，完全认不出来，那只是举手之劳而已，你不会因为这样就喜欢我吧？”</p><p>“当然不是。两年前你偷看我弹钢琴后，我认出你来了，以为你跟其他人那样会主动接近我的，但你一直没有，你只是安静地听，从来不打扰我，我觉得你很特别，然后看到你跟同学们的互动，你的真实不做作吸引到我，刚准备主动认识你，你就去韩国了。后来发现你回国后参加了选秀，就一直像普通粉丝那样关注你。”</p><p>“你之前说是为了我才来东京，是真的吗？”原来玲叶默默关注了自己那么久，一直都不说出来也是难为他了。</p><p>“是真的，我看到你们公司有招募练习生，就来报名了，想不到能当你的师弟。不过我跟家人有个协议，如果一年内还是不瘟不火的，就要去美国读书了。所以我一直都很努力。”</p><p>“你是真的喜欢当爱豆吗？如果不喜欢就不要勉强自己。”汐恩很担心玲叶为了自己做不喜欢的事情。</p><p>“我是真的喜欢当爱豆，自从看了你在舞台上的表演后，我也希望自己能那样享受舞台。因为从小学钢琴，我也有上台表演的经验，但没有那种边唱边跳的快乐。”</p><p>看到玲叶说得神采飞扬，汐恩总算放心了。“谢谢你为我做了那么多视频，我也要送你一个礼物。”</p><p>“真的？是什么？”</p><p>“你先闭上眼睛。”</p><p>玲叶闭上眼睛后忍不住说，“搞什么神秘？”话刚说完唇就被汐恩的封住，然后整个人都懵了，不知道被汐恩亲了多久，直到听到他说，“你怎么不回应我？真的喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“额？我不会，我没有试过。”</p><p>“没关系，我教你吧！”</p><p>然后，汐恩就教了一个下午……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>